Infested terran
|cost=100 50 |buildtime=40 |produced=Infested Command Center |req=None |hotkey=I |groundattack=500e (suicide) |airattack=N/A |armor=0 |range=1 |sight=5 |cooldown=N/A }} An Infested Terran is a breed of Zerg. It is a hybrid of Terran and Zerg created when the Zerg infest a Terran. Effects of Infestation An Infested Terran usually loses most of its intelligence and sanity, as its mind becomes consumed by the Zerg. Most become faster, tougher, and develop the ability to burrow, as well as other typical Zerg traits (the ability to quickly heal wounds, psionic sensitivity, and so forth). In addition, most Infested Terrans can explode, sacrificing themselves in a splash of toxic fluid. The explosion is incredibly powerful, capable of destroying small paristeel structures on its own. In appearance, the Infested Terran still remains in a slightly humanoid frame, however, because most of the Infested Terrans' body concealed underneath its' Powered Combat Suit, we cannot tell exactly. Four "tentacles" appear to protrude from the Infested Terrans back, they are tipped with a bony scythe-like blades. What remains of the Infested Terrans' face appears elephantine, with the helmet concealing the rest of the face. Purpose of Infestation The Zerg believed they needed the use of psionic powers to defeat the Protoss. The Terrans were the only species they discovered with psionics powerful enough to help them achieve victory.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. However, most Terrans aren't psychic, and even those that are, are not necessarily genetically compatible (meaning they would lose their intelligence and any psionic powers).Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. Most Infested Terrans are simply used as suicide soldiers. The Zerg were successful in acquiring Sarah Kerrigan, a Terran Ghost who had been a member of the Sons of Korhal. The Zerg Overmind left her with the majority of her spirit, and she retained her intelligence and even some of her humanity. Experiments Infested Terrans have been the subject of many experiments by both Terrans and Zerg. Kerrigan's Experiments Infested Kerrigan developed an interest in recreating the experiment which created her sometime after the end of the Brood War. While she did not believe she could perfectly duplicate the results of her own change, still she sought another psychic Infested Terran such as herself. Her experiments were usually a failure, however, resulting in defects in intelligence and even mobility. She and a Cerebrate believe the problem is a genetic compatibility issue, and the rare psychic Terrans who are compatible could result in another creature such as herself. Terran Experiments "Mutate" is a term used for an Infested Terran whose intelligence has been preserved through the use of Terran-devised nanites. Such mutates have been observed in Deception and StarCraft: Alternity. Remnant members of the Terran Confederacy worked at a secret facility on a means of "restoring faculties in Infested Terrrans" and created Morik, a Terran they performed horrible experiments on. They also studied a method of reanimating the dead using Zerg infestation techniques. Significantly, one such reanimated Terran, Infested Stukov, appeared in their facility.Deception The Confederates were also experimenting with "Offspring of Infested Humans" for reasons unknown. A Terran force beat a small Zerg Brood and captured it during the Brood War. Mixing Zerg and Terran genes, bioengineers forged a small number of mutates to use against the Zerg. The resulting mutates were subjected to a nanite treatment which restored or preserved their intelligence. However, their appearance and sanity left something to be desired - the nanites were all that kept them from reverting to their Zerg instincts. They ended up in the service of Raynor's Raiders. Raynor's mutates had a spine-hurling organ in the chest.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Protoss Experiments The Protoss are more interested in destroying Infested Terrans or reversing the process which created them than using them. To this end, the Protoss developed a "radical nanotech serum" which could be used on Infested Terrans such as Infested Stukov. The serum was successfully administered to Stukov, who was freed from his infestation.Resurrection IV Famous Infested Terrans All of these Infested Terrans have kept their sentience, although not necessarily their sanity. *Alexei Stukov (final fate resolved in Resurrection IV) *Infested Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, now the sole ruler of the Zerg *Morik (mutate) *Infested Duran (exact species and even whether or not he was actually infested are in dispute) Game Unit Infested Terrans resemble Marines more than SCVs, especially in concept artwork. Infested Terrans have more hit points than Terran Marines and much greater speed. They don't normally have a regular attack, but can explode to do 500 points of explosive damage. This will destroy many structures and nearly any ground unit. Despite their hit point increase, Infested Terrans aren't particularly effective, as they are easily killed before they can get to their target. Covering them with Dark Swarm is a way around this weakness. One strategy that can be effective is combining the abilities of Overlords with those of Infested Terrans. Fully-loaded Overlords can literally go on bombing runs over an enemy base, dropping the Infested Terrans as they fly. It is a risky strategy as the Overlord can be caught and destroyed, but the eight Infested Terrans that an Overlord can carry have the capacity to cause severe damage and chaos. Infested Marines In StarCraft: Ghost, Infested Terrans are called Infested Marines instead. They still regenerate health and can still explode, but their main weapons are claws and an "infested" Gauss rifle which fires poisonous rounds of ammunition.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Zerg units. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. Upgrades * Burrow * Carapace References * StarCraft homepage at Blizzard Entertainment * Battle.net StarCraft Compendium * Deception * Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. *Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. Category: Zerg Category:StarCraft Zerg units Category: StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units